Chibi Yugi
by Klonoa
Summary: Bakura's a girl now, Anzu's still dumb and they're at the Beach! mwhahahahahaha!!*coughs* Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jou, chapter 7.
1. half day

Chibi Yugi  
  
  
  
A dark figure loomed above the sleeping body. He had a needle with a pink liquid substance in it and he brought it to one of the arms of the body and injected it.  
  
SETOSETOSETOSETO  
  
There was a groan from the large bed in the immense mansion. A head peaked out in of the covers with blue eyes that had dark circles underneath them. He slowly got up and moaned. "I'm never drinking again!" he yelled making his headache worse.  
  
Then something shiny on the table caught his eye. It was a needle with the label CZ on it and it was empty except for a few drops.  
  
His eyes widen and he ripped the covers off then sighed in relief that he wasn't injected. Then he had a thought in his mind, "If I wasn't injected then who was?"  
  
YAMIYUGIYAMIYUGI  
  
Yami was having a lovely dream about his beautiful light. He had been denying his love for his adorable aibou, but he finally came to except it. He never admitted to his light though afraid of rejection.  
  
He reached out to the little body that he usually held protectively at night when his aibou had a nightmare.  
  
He frowned, the little body he usually held seemed smaller. He opened his eyes and saw big wide violet eyes staring up at him.  
  
The little figure smiled, "Yami!" Then it hugged tightly onto the shocked yami.  
  
"A-ai-bou.?"  
  
Yugi lifted his little head then cocked it to one side, "Yes?"  
  
"W-wh-at happened?"  
  
Yugi blinked, "Was you mean?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes and held his breath. 'He doesn't notice that he's ten years younger."  
  
"Yami..." Yugi whimpered. Yami opened his eyes and saw Yugi's teary eyes. ".yous no wike me." Yugi hiccuped.  
  
Yami gasped and held Yugi tightly, "No, of course I like you." 'More than you can imagine.'  
  
"Yah!!" Yugi squeezed Yami.  
  
Yami smiles, "Come on we have to tell grandpa."  
  
"Gampa!" Yugi jumps up.  
  
Yami got Yugi into some of his old clothes that were in the back of his usual clothes. He carried the giggling Yugi downstairs where their grandpa, Sugoroku was managing the shop.  
  
"Um. grandpa." Yami started, making little Yugi giggle.  
  
"Yes Yami?" Sugoroku looked up, his widen when he saw the little boy. "Oh, dear, lord." his eyes had slight fear in them.  
  
Yami gave a confused look at grandpa he never saw him act this way. "What?"  
  
"He's a child again," he gulped.  
  
"And."  
  
".And a menace to society."  
  
?  
  
"Well he did wreck a lot of things, almost kill a few customers with animals he brings in, and he drove a wrecking ball into the rival shop a few years ago."  
  
Yugi's eyes shifted to Yami then grandpa then back to Yami.  
  
Yami sweatdropped, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Sugoroku shook his head, "He's hard to control. I'm too old to take card of him, so you're on your own." He pushed Yami and Yugi outside.  
  
Yami blinks not sure if what grandpa said was true. 'Yugi can't be dangerous, could he?' He looked down at Yugi then sighed. "Let's go see the others."  
  
Yugi looked at him confused, "Ot-thers?"  
  
"Yeah. Anzu, Jou, Honda and Ryou."  
  
"Whos?" Yugi blinked innocently.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi blankly. 'He doesn't remember the others,' Yami frowned, 'but he remembers me.' For some odd reason he felt relieved at that.  
  
"Yami.?"  
  
"They're our friends, aibou," he smiled down at him.  
  
Yugi jumped up and down, "Yah! I have fwiends!"  
  
"Yeah you can play with them when we meet them at the park."  
  
Yami didn't notice the glint in Yugi's eyes when he said play. "Yah!"  
  
They began walking to the park with Yugi gripping his little hand onto Yami's hand, skipping around, and saying 'pway' over and over again.  
  
When they came to the park the others were there under a large oak tree.  
  
"Hey, Yami! Where's Yug and why are you babysitting?" Jou asked pointing at the little one.  
  
"Well." Yami began.  
  
"Come on big brother you need to get out of the house!"  
  
They all turned to the voice and saw Seto being pulled by Mokuba.  
  
"But I need to find out who got injected by the chibisizer."  
  
'Chibisizer,' Yami's eye twitched. He looked down at Yugi than back at Seto and made an assumption.  
  
"But big brother." Mokuba whined.  
  
"Mokuba, I have to.ack!"  
  
Yami had run over to Seto and started to strangle him. Everyone sweatdropped, while Yugi giggled, "Yami funny!"  
  
"I can't believe you did that to my aibou!" Yami pushed Seto to the ground and started to slap him.  
  
"You!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Damn!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Then Jou and Honda grabbed Yami and tried to stop him from struggling. "As much as I love you doing that, but what's going on?" Jou asked.  
  
Seto glared at Yami while getting up, "Yes! What did I do?!"  
  
Yami glared back with more intensity then pointed at Yugi, "That!"  
  
Seto looked over at the giggling little Yugi and his eyes widen. "Ah. crap."  
  
Yugi stopped giggling and looked over at Yami then he began tearing at the eyes. "Yami you mad at me." Yugi wasn't really crying he just wanted Yami's attention. For some odd reason he felt better with Yami with him all the time.  
  
Yami with amazing strength and speed ripped out of Jou and Honda's grip on him and at Yugi's side, while Jou and Honda were knocked down.  
  
Jou and Honda: @_@  
  
Yami lifts Yugi up and Yugi blinks then squeals in delight.  
  
Yami hugs Yugi to him and glowers at Seto. "I know you did this Seto."  
  
"What?" Anzu asked, confused as always. Yami ignores her. "How long will this last?" he said through clinched teeth.  
  
Seto gulps, "Within a week."  
  
Yami gives a slight nod, still glaring then he felt a tug on his jacket and looked down at his little bundle.  
  
His features soften, "Yes?"  
  
"Can we pway on the swings?"  
  
"Sure," he carried Yugi to the swings. Anzu watched them leave then she turned to Seto. "What's going on?"  
  
Seto sweatdrops.  
  
Then Yami Bakura ( Bakura for short) came out. "Can't you tell you dimwit! That damn kid was the pharaoh's damn light!"  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
Anzu blinked, "Huh?" Bakura's eye twitches.  
  
Jou was the first to wake up. "Are you sayin that was Yug?" He looked over to see Yugi being pushed on the swing by Yami.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yes you idiot! At least you're not as dense as the bitch."  
  
"Wha?" Anzu said.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Jou turned to Seto, "How did this happen?"  
  
"Yeah big brother. Why was Yami strangling you?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Well," Seto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I must have injected Yugi with the chibisizer when I was drunk."  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"What?!" he demanded.  
  
"Yous were drunk? How?" Jou questioned, trying to awaken Honda.  
  
Seto shrugged, "All I remember is something pink."  
  
"Morons," Bakura muttered, then he grinned. 'Getting the puzzle would be easy." He eyed the puzzle that was still around Yugi's neck. He looked at Yami who was glaring at everyone who got near Yugi. Bakura sweatdropped, 'Maybe not, damn pharaoh.'  
  
Yugi was laughing while Yami who was smiling at him was pushing him. Honda was still dazed while Jou was helping him up. Anzu was just standing there like and idiot. (I think you know how I feel towards her.) Ryou and Bakura were arguing when Ryou heard Bakura wanted to steal the puzzle. Seto began to walk to the swings while Mokuba watched everyone in amusement.  
  
"Big brother where are you going?" Seto turned to Mokuba, "To," shudders, "apologize for what I did."  
  
It was Seto's mistake to walk to the front of the swings thinking Yugi couldn't hit him anyway, but he was wrong. Yugi's swinging feet hit him square in the chin.  
  
Seto: X_X  
  
Yugi giggles, "Boot to ta head!" Yami looks over at Seto and starts laughing his head off making Yugi grin wider.  
  
The others stared at the scene. Bakura shuddered, "Okay you win," he said letting Ryou win the argument.  
  
"Hey Honda," Jou said to the recovered teen.  
  
Honda held his head, "Yeah?"  
  
"Remember those stories Yug's grandpa told us about Yug's youth."  
  
"Yeah," Honda looked over at Yugi who gave them an evil grin (scary) when Yami was glaring at a young woman. "Oh. We're dead aren't we?"  
  
Jou nodded, "Yup."  
  
Bakura groaned while Ryou patted his darkside on the back.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Anzu had her hands on her hips.  
  
Every guy groaned.  
  
This is going to be a long week.  
  
MEMEMEMEMEMEME  
  
So um. how was it? Um. I'm a huge Yugi/Yami fan or Hikari/Yami stuff and others. I loathe Tea/Anzu she's a freak. Maybe I'll get my own muses too. R&R.  
  
I'm writing this for my own amusement it's the intro to the first few Yugioh episodes I've seen the intro.  
  
KAWAITA SAKEBI  
  
Kono mama mou sukoshi Arukou kata wo taki Kieyuku yume wo kazoe Kareteku nakama wo mita Kayoi nareta michi ni mayoi komu kono goro Yami ga mou hitori no jibun wo tsukuru  
  
Kawaita sakebi ga Kujike souna mune ni tsukisasu Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na Come along with me Darenimo dasenai, kotae ga boku no naka ni aru Kake hiki ga kagi Todoke fly at higher game  
  
Ikutsu no kanashime wo issho ni koeta darou? Ki ga sumu made motometa ano hi no boku tachi ga ita Jidai ga meguru nara mata dokoka de aeru ne Sono toki ba kuru made akimenai  
  
Sameteku omoi wa Doushite mo iya menai kedo Koi ni ochite kawatteku no mo ii ne Come along together Aserazu sawagazu aru ga mama de to nagau kara Kokoro ni hana wo sakasou just take my heart  
  
Kawaita sakebi ga Kujike souna mune ni tsukisasu Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na Come along with me Daremimo dasenai, kotae ga yume no naka ni aru Boku wo shinjite sakasou just take my heart Jinsei wa tsuzuiteku 


	2. 2nd crazy half day

Klonoa: Wow I got nice reviews and most of them are from my favorite authors.  
  
Yami: Of course because I'm in it.  
  
Klonoa: This is what I get for having you and Yugi in my head. ^_^ Oh well. (Yami and Yugi are literally my mutiple personalities)  
  
Chibi Yugi: Me lovey Yami. ^___^  
  
Yami: ^__^  
  
C. Yugi: Me lovey weviewers too. Tank you Tawaiibwackmoon, Atemi, Mystory, and so on and so on and so on. (He keeps going, and going, and going.)  
  
Klonoa: He's SO kawaii!  
  
Yami:*nods*  
  
FICFICFICFICFICFICFIC  
  
Everyone was back at the game shop and grandpa left a note saying he wasn't coming back in a week or so.  
  
'I wonder why?' Yami wondered then shrugged carrying a sleeping little Yugi. (Kawaii!)  
  
Everyone sat in the living room, Seto had a icepack under his chin from when Yugi kicked him and Joey and Honda were trying to fill Anzu in on what'' been happening. (What a dimwit) Ryou sat quietly on the couch while Bakura was muttering curses.  
  
"Oh my god!" Anzu finally got it through her thick skull.  
  
Anzu's shrieky voice woke Yugi up and he began to 'cry'. (He's just pretending just to annoy some people.)  
  
Yami held Yugi in a soothing manner trying to calm the little boy down, "Shh it's okay aibou Anzu's banshee like voice won't hurt you." 'I think.'  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with big eyes which made Yami melt at the sight.  
  
"Dawk Magition," Yugi said, Yami looked confused.  
  
"Tow."  
  
"Oh. we don't have a Dark Magician toy here," Yami realised.  
  
Yugi's eyes began to go teary and Yami broke under them.  
  
"I'll get you one," he said to Yugi then he looked at the others.  
  
"Will you guys watch him?" Yami asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Well.," they all began, but stopped when Yami's sennen eye started to glow on this forehead.  
  
They all looked at each other nervously then nodded.  
  
Yami smirked, "Good." He turned to Yugi, "I'll be right back aibou the others are going to watch you, okay?"  
  
Yugi sniffled, "Otay." (Awww.)  
  
Yami smiled and ruffled the small boy's wild mane, making him giggle.  
  
As Yami left the others looked at Yugi who blinked 'innocently' at them.  
  
"You know Honda maybe Yug's grandpa was exaggerating about Yug's childhood," Jou said feeling slightly calm.  
  
"You may be right puppy," Seto said putting the icepack down.  
  
Joey blushed then growled.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow noticing the blush but kept quiet. (Guess the coupling to this one.)  
  
Bakura smiled evilly thinking they were right and began to walk towards Yugi staring at the puzzle.  
  
None of them noticed when Yugi smirked evilly. (Scary.)  
  
***Yami***  
  
Yami got to the toy store and began to think that Yugi might want other toys, too. He smirked, looking at the credit card he stole from Seto when he helped carry him to the game shop. Well not really help just went need him to steal his wallet. He grabbed the biggest shopping cart he could find and began to pile toys in it.  
  
***Man I'm lazy but don't worry I'll explain what happened in the next chapter***  
  
Yami was back at the game shop with six big bags with toys in them and some clothing.  
  
"AAAHHHH!"  
  
Yami jumped, almost dropping his bags. "That sounded like Bakura," he opened the door and a green thing came charging to him.  
  
It gripped Yami's jacket and began shaking him furiously, "Look at what your damn light did to me!"  
  
Yami blinked, "Bakura?"  
  
Bakura glared when Yami started to laugh at him.  
  
"Did you know your light can do magic?" he growled.  
  
Yami pried Bakura's hands off, still laughing, "Yes the Dark Magician has been teaching him. I didn't know he would still remember that." (Yugi only remembers things when he was 5 and Yami and the Duel Monsters he encountered. The monsters are real and sometimes Yugi or Yami summon them.)  
  
Bakura's eye twitched, "Change me back!"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes, "Its reptile skin just peel it off," he said and went to find Yugi.  
  
Bakura blinked then started to peel the green reptile skin off.  
  
Yami entered the living room chuckling but his eyes widen at what he saw.  
  
Jou was lying on the couch exhausted and wearing a pink frilly dress. Seto was tied to a chair with make up on him and watching Barney reruns.  
  
Seto: @_@ I love you, you love me.  
  
Yami shuddered at seeing the purple dinosaur and walked over an unconscious Honda. He went into the kitchen and saw Ryou cooking at the stove and Mokuba staring at some juice on the table.  
  
He walked over to Ryou, "Umm. What happened to Mokuba?"  
  
Ryou turned around and had the most scariest face ever he had clown make up on.  
  
Yami's eyes were bulging from his eye sockets and he took a step back.  
  
Ryou sighed, "Yugi had a lot of juice in the fridge and Mokuba took some out and he said he loved juice now look at him." Yami motioned him to go on. "Mokuba said he heard something and now he hasn't stop staring at the juice."  
  
Yami sweatdropped, "What about you and the others?"  
  
Ryou gave another sigh, "Yugi wanted to play with them while Mokuba and I made some food. I went ask what he wanted when Anzu interrupted him and he created a tornado that follows Anzu. Then he asked me to play make up he didn't pay attention to what he was doing and when he checked he screamed and ran upstairs. This stuff won't come off," he rubbed at his face with a cloth that was in the boiling water.  
  
"A tornado? Where is Anzu than?" Yami questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ryou nodded then shrugged, "Last I saw her she said she was going to the bathroom and that's where the tornado went to I guess." he realized at what he said, "Oh my."  
  
Yami shook his head, "A tornado." Then he began to panic, "Where's Yugi?!" he gripped Ryou's shirt.  
  
Ryou gulped, "In his room."  
  
Yami sighed in relief and gently put Ryou down. He went back to the living room, staring at everyone. Everyone was still in the same condition and Bakura was half-green.  
  
Yami made his way upstairs and when he past the bathroom he saw a humorous site.  
  
The tub was upside down probably from the tornado Yami assumed and Anzu can be seen underneath it.  
  
Yami gave a light laughed and resumed to go to his chosen destination.  
  
He opened the door to their room and saw a adorable sleeping Yugi snuggled in his blanket.  
  
Yami gave a small smiled dropping his bags onto the ground and walked over to the bed.  
  
He gently sat down so that not to disturb the adorable image and began running his hand through Yugi's silky soft hair.  
  
'Only a few more days and I might be able to tell you my feelings to you but for now I'm going to enjoy your unconditional love for me.' (Yami doesn't know it's not unconditional there's a reason Yugi wouldn't hurt Yami or his duel monsters.)  
  
Little Yugi sighed under the hand and snuggled closer to the warmth.  
  
"Ya.mi.," he murmured.  
  
Yami crawled into the bed wrapping his arms around Yugi and gently laid his head on Yugi's. Yugi snuggled closer laying his head on his yami's chest mumbling incoherently.  
  
***Down the damn stairs***  
  
Bakura kicked Honda awake then he began to slap Jou.  
  
Honda and Jou: Hey!  
  
Bakura snorted, "Somebody wake Barney boy."  
  
They looked at each other then shrugged and began to untie Seto. Ryou came in bringing Mokuba with him.  
  
Everyone including the zombie Seto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
Jou had a hand to his heart and also panting, "Oh it's only you, Ryou."  
  
"Well this stuff won't come off," Ryou pointed to his face.  
  
They shuddered.  
  
"Why not ask Yugi to get it off?" Honda suggested.  
  
Ryou shook his head, "It won't work he'll scream like you guys."  
  
"Then how the hell did he put it on you?!" shouted his yami.  
  
Ryou put a finger to his chin, "I think he was trying to make me look like a girl, but he wasn't paying attention much. I think he put on, too, much eye shadow."  
  
Everyone facefaulted.  
  
"You already look like a girl," Bakura huffed.  
  
Ryou's eyes go slightly watery thinking it was an insult and it made Bakura flinch.  
  
//Well I wouldn't have you any other way, girlboy.// he growled, assuring his aibou.  
  
Ryou blushed.  
  
"Where's Anzu?" Everyone looked at Honda incredulously.  
  
"Who the hell cares!" Bakura yelled taking the last piece of green skin off, "We need to get back at that little twerp."  
  
Seto nods, "I agree. Look at what he did to Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba was staring at the juice with blank eyes.  
  
"I don't know. he did rid us of Anzu," Jou said, then he looked at his dress, "But what the hell!"  
  
"Well I'm not being any part of this," Ryou said going to the bathroom downstairs.  
  
"Whatever," they all mumbled.  
  
So they all huddled (Seto dragging Mokuba who was holding juice and staring at Jou in a dress) and began planning.  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R  
  
Yami: What are you going to do to my hikari?!  
  
Klonoa: It's okay I would never hurt you or Yugi.  
  
Yami and C.Yugi: ^__^  
  
Klonoa: I'd rather hurt Tea/Anzu a lot and a little of Seto and Y. Bakura bashing. If people have any suggestions on their plans to 'get back at Yugi then it back fires' tell me. I always run out of ideas.  
  
Yami: Then how do you finish?  
  
Klonoa: I usually think of the beginning and the end but never the middle.  
  
Yami: -__-  
  
C.Yugi: Weviewys kool!  
  
Klonoa: He's got that right. (He's saying Reviewers kool!)  
  
Yami: Don't you usually end with a song.  
  
Klonoa: Yep!  
  
C.Yugi: Wead and Weaview!  
  
SONGSONGSONGSONG  
  
This is the ending song for Yu-gi-oh! In the season where Kaiba's hair is green, hahahahahahaha!!  
  
Ashita Moshi Kimi ga Kowaretemo  
  
  
  
Call my name Dareka ga yobu koe Kurayami no fukai kanashimi Shiroi suhada no kimi ga boku no soko ni hikari wo sasu  
  
Kuro ka shiro ka wakaranai mama Konna ai wa jidaiokure nano ka Bokura wa ichinichijuu Asa ga otozurezu no wo matsu dake  
  
Ashit moshi kimi ga kowaretemo Koko kara nigedasnai Tsukareta karada wo iyasu Kimi no hohoemi yo  
  
Lonely heart Moteamasu kokoro Pokkari ana ga aita you da Jibun wo osaekirezu ninika ni iraira shiteta  
  
Ano koi wo wasurerarenai to Deatta koro hanashiteta ne Honshin wo kakushita kao Mada boku niwa sukui ga arisou?  
  
Ashita moshi kimi ga kowaretemo Samayoi tsuzukeru darou Aishite hajimete shitta Ushinau kowasa wo  
  
Ashita moshi kimi ga kowaretemo Nani mo mienaku natte mo Yasuraka na toki no naka de Bokura wa arukidasu  
  
Kimi no maboroshi yo 


	3. When Yami was gone

What had happened when Yami was gone.  
  
Yami: Shouldn't you be doing homework?  
  
Klonoa: ..  
  
C. Yugi: You no wit me if she no finish.  
  
Yami: Keep on writing.  
  
Klonoa: But I do have homework.  
  
Yami: -___-  
  
Klonoa: But I'll finish.  
  
Yami & C. Yugi: ^____^  
  
Klonoa:.someday.  
  
Yami & C. Yugi: ___  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii!  
  
Yami: Why not put off homework?  
  
Klonoa: O___O may be because my parents will literally kill me and I'll never be able to finish this.  
  
Yami: -___- Okay, okay!  
  
C. Yugi: Wead! Wead! We wove weaviewys, me wove Mystory she give me stuff, me wove ewerywon!!  
  
WOVEWOVEWOVEWOVE  
  
Yami left to get things for Yugi while the others had to watch him. Bakura came closer to Yugi then he stopped when he saw Yugi's eyes go watery.  
  
Yugi's lower lip was quivering and small streams of tears ran down hi face.  
  
(Time to take the time to say aww.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Now stop.)  
  
Bakura looked away, 'Don't look, don't look.' he looked back and Yugi hiccuped, 'damn.'  
  
Bakura dropped onto the couch next to Yugi. "What do you want squirt?"  
  
Yugi blinked and had a glint in his eye, "Mwake dwink."  
  
Bakura gave him a confused look then he turned to the others.  
  
"He said Make drink," Mokuba replied.  
  
Bakura turned back to Yugi, "What drink?"  
  
Yugi jumped up, "Me mwake dwink!" Then he ran upstairs.  
  
They all turned to Bakura who glared and mumbled curses while stomping upstairs.  
  
When he got to Yugi's room he couldn't see Yugi in the room only smoke? Then Yugi jumped out of the smoke, making Bakura jump. The little boy had a clear cup with green liquid in it.  
  
"What is that?" Bakura eyed the cup curiously.  
  
Yugi smiled, "Dwink!"  
  
"Ah. no."  
  
Yugi's smile faltered and his eyes began to go teary again.  
  
The yami groaned then grabbed the drink and drank it in one gulp.  
  
He looked at the glass, "Not bad."  
  
*Thud *  
  
Yugi giggled at Bakura who passed out.  
  
He ran back downstairs and the others stared at him.  
  
"Where's Bakura?" asked Ryou worried.  
  
Yugi smiled, "He go beddy bye."  
  
The guys looked at each other nervously and unconsciously took a step back.  
  
"Jo, Seto, Honna play with me!"  
  
"Uh.." they looked nervously at each other.  
  
"And Wyou and Mokoba mwake food."  
  
Ryou and Mokuba quickly went into the kitchen.  
  
Yugi was about to say something but Anzu interrupted.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," she went upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Ryou popped his head out of the kitchen to ask what Yugi wanted to eat, but he stopped when he saw Yugi glow a little.  
  
Yugi had his back to the others and was glaring at where Anzu disappeared.  
  
He closed his eyes and began to murmur and a wind of dust that looked like a tornado went upstairs and straight to the bathroom.  
  
They heard a loud creaking sound then a scream and a loud crash then a thud.  
  
Yugi turned back and gave the others a cheeky grin.  
  
Ryou was wide eyed and he went back to the kitchen.  
  
Yugi ran up to the three boys and grabbed their hands and began dragging them to the basement.  
  
At the kitchen Ryou was boiling water while Mokuba was looking for noodles. He looked through the refrigerator.  
  
"Hey Yugi has a lot of juice," Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Ryou looked over.  
  
"I love juice!" Mokuba said grabbing a lot of the juice bottles.  
  
Back to Yugi and others. The basement was completely dark except for some light from the window and door.  
  
"Okay Yug, what do you want to play?" Jou crossed his arms.  
  
"Hide and peek!"  
  
They groaned.  
  
"You tree count I hide!"  
  
They sighed and turned around then covered their eyes.  
  
Yugi squealed, "Count to one hundwed!"  
  
They groaned again and began counting slowly.  
  
Yugi ran around the dark room grabbing the stuff and ran upstairs and dumped the stuff on the couch. They he went to check on Mokuba and Ryou.  
  
His eyes narrowed when he saw Mokuba drinking his juice.  
  
He grabbed a small wand from the pile on the couch and pointed at the juice and Mokuba's head lifted up.  
  
He stared at the juice, "Ryou did you hear that?"  
  
Ryou looked over, "What?"  
  
"The juice is talking."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly."  
  
Mokuba looked at Ryou then back at the juice.  
  
Yugi snickered, then looked at the readers giving the swirled finger next to the head and crossed eyes indicating insanity. Then he began to set up the traps for the 3 boys downstairs. He took out his duel monster deck and placed a trap hold card next to the couch then it glowed and then he grabbed some rope.  
  
He summoned the Celtic Guardian and handed him the rope. C.G. knew what his master wanted him to do and he tied the rope into a loop at the end and stayed above a shelf, with the looped end on the ground.  
  
Then Yugi went to the other side of the room and made a bubble and placed it on the ground. Then he made an spell for invisibility on Celtic and himself and waited.  
  
"100," they said in a dull voice.  
  
"So who's going first?" Jou asked.  
  
"You," suggested Honda.  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"Shut up!" They turned to Seto.  
  
"I'll go," Seto said then climbed the stairs. The other two followed way behind him.  
  
Seto looked around the living room.  
  
"Seems safe," he walked near the couch. Then he stepped on the card and it glowed brightly making everyone turn toward it.  
  
"Kaiba?" Jou said walking to where Seto had been. Then he heard a grunt above him and found himself hanging upside-down by a rope.  
  
Honda backed away then he made his way to the other side of the room and he stepped on the bubble.  
  
The bubble surrounded him and began shocking him.  
  
Bzzt!  
  
Jou stared.  
  
Bzzt!  
  
Yugi appeared and smiled, "I win!"  
  
Bzzt!  
  
"Rigbt Yug right now let us go," Jou said.  
  
Bzzt!  
  
Yugi grins, "Nope."  
  
Bzzt!  
  
Jou groans, "Where's Kaiba?"  
  
Bzzt!  
  
Yugi still smiling walks to the hole, "There," he pointed.  
  
Seto: @__@  
  
Bzzt!  
  
"Dawk Magition!"  
  
Jou's eyes widen when he was the Dark Magician grab Seto and placed him on a chair.  
  
Bzzt!  
  
Yugi walked over to Jou and tapped him nose, which made him paralyzed, and he was in a pink frilly dress. Celitc brought Jou on the the couch.  
  
Bzzt!  
  
Yugi giggles, "jou mwake a cute giwl, unwike Anzoo."  
  
Bzzt!  
  
Then he snapped his fingers and the bubble disappeared and an unconscious Honda lay there.  
  
He turned to the D. M. that was tying Seto and when he was finished the Duel Monsters disappeared.  
  
Yugi grabbed some make up and began putting a lot of make up on Seto making him look like porcelain doll. He placed Seto in front of the television and put a Barney video in the VCR. Then he slapped Seto awake.  
  
"Hey!" Seto yelled, then he saw Barney, "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
It didn't take long for him to be in a trance by the purple dinosaur.  
  
Yugi snickered, and ran to the kitchen with the make up kit.  
  
"Wyou?" Yugi called 'timidly.'  
  
Ryou turned, "Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Can we play make up?"  
  
"Well." he then noticed the quivering lip, "Okay."  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Ryou sat down and let Yugi put anything on him. Most of the time Yugi wasn't looking at him and didn't notice what he was doing.  
  
"Ah. Yugi?"  
  
Yugi turned, "Ahh! Cwown!"  
  
Yugi ran upstairs and somehow kicked Bakura out of his room.  
  
Bakura woke up with a headache.  
  
"Damn brat." He looked at his skin because it felt itchy and then he screamed when he looked at it.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!"  
  
GREENGREENGREENGREEN  
  
Klonoa: You should know the rest.  
  
Yami: If you don't look at chapter two.  
  
C. Yugi Evewybody scweam wike giwl and Honna go Bzzt!  
  
Klonoa: Well you have a reason to sound like a girl.  
  
C. Yugi: Batura scweam the loudest.  
  
Klonoa: I love the way he speaks it's SO cute.  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
C. Yugi: ^___^ Me Cwute.  
  
Klonoa: Aww *takes pictures *  
  
Yami: Can I have on?  
  
Klonoa: Why? You see him everyday.  
  
Yami: Not as a chibi.  
  
Klonoa: I see no difference. * turns to C. Yugi.*  
  
C. Yugi: ^____^  
  
Yami: * shrugs * I guess.  
  
Klonoa: I'll give you one anyway and some to the reviewers too.  
  
Yami: Great!  
  
C. Yugi: * sneezes in a extremely cute way *  
  
Klonoa & Yami: Aww. *flash from the camera *  
  
C. Yugi: @___@  
  
Klonoa & Yami: Awww. * flash*  
  
SOSOSO,ONONON  
  
Voice  
  
Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu  
  
Yomi-kirenai zasshi no PAGE Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo Fueteiku TEREBI no CHANNEL Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na  
  
Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de Kimi ni nageta BALL ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo  
  
Heya no sumi tsumareta GAME-SOFT Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na  
  
TABLE no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni  
  
Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na  
  
Nanda ka dareka ni ayatsureteiru mitai Kokoro wa hontou ni boku no mono na no  
  
Kikoenai todokanai kimi no koe ga zattou ni saegirare kiete shimau  
  
Nanimo kamo ga yugandeiku Nanimo shiranai kokoro ni modoretara ii no ni na  
  
Klonoa: I would also like people to see my other story Childhood Comedy a lot of people find it humorous. 


	4. 2nd day half

Klonoa: Yeah presents! And they're all for Yugi!  
  
C. Yugi: ^___^ Yah!  
  
Yami: I love seeing him happy. ^___^  
  
Klonoa: Yugi you get a Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian plushies and all the present s are from Gwenivere Solas.  
  
C. Yugi: Yah! *huggles plushies *  
  
Klonoa: And a book of 101 Ways to Embarrass Adults that Yami can read to Yugi.  
  
Yami: I'll read it tonight.  
  
C. Yugi: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: And Kawaii pj's with Duel Monsters all over them. KAWAII!  
  
Yami: * puts on pj's on his little light. *  
  
C. Yugi: ^____________^  
  
Klonoa: And a miniature pony!  
  
C. Yugi: Pony! Pony! Pony!  
  
Klonoa: KAWAII!!  
  
Yami: ^___^  
  
C. Yugi: Tank you Gwenivere Sowas!  
  
Klonoa: And Yugis-True-Girlfriend AKA Alex I'm sorry but do you won't to be in the story which I don't know if I can or be here on the sides. And I don't know your character very well.  
  
Yami: What's to know? She likes Yugi and I.  
  
Klonoa: But Yugi and you are together.  
  
Yami: I know. * huggles C. Yugi*  
  
C. Yugi: ^____^  
  
Klonoa: Sorry Alex I'm just a confused little girl.  
  
Yami: You're always confused.  
  
Klonoa: :P And thanks for some of the ideas KawaiiBlackMoon!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Little Yugi woke up to voices downstairs and the sunlight from the window.  
  
He gave a yawn (aww.) and an actual good-natured smile when he was Yami holding him protectively.  
  
He silently and slowly got out of Yami's arms to see what was happening downstairs.  
  
He went to stairs without making a peep and peaked into the living room and saw the others talking.  
  
"I know! I'll cast a spell," Bakura suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jou asked, trying to get out of the dress.  
  
Bakura glared, "Of course I am!"  
  
"What's the spell?" Seto asked with the make up off his face.  
  
"I'll give him antlers and he won't be able to talk and we can torture him! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Everyone: O__o;;;  
  
Little Yugi rolled his eyes and began to chant the spell he was chanting was to make Bakura's spell backfire. He then snickered then went back to his room to sleep with Yami. (Not like that he's too young.)  
  
Bakura and the others went into Yugi's room (even freaky Anzu is there all bandaged up.) while Mokuba and Ryou were downstairs.  
  
They couldn't see the shield Yugi put around him and Yami so they won't be effected by the side effects of the backfired spell.  
  
Bakura starts chanting the spell and the room glowed a little and it began to go foggy. After he was finished the fog lifted up and Yugi looked normal well as normal as can be.  
  
"Aaahhhhhh!"  
  
The gang turned and saw a girl with long blond hair and brown angry eyes also wearing the same pink dress Jou was wearing.  
  
"J-jou..?" Honda stuttered eyes wide.  
  
Yami and Yugi woke up from the scream and laughed seeing the girl that Honda mentioned as Jou.  
  
"It's not funny!" Then he turned to Bakura, "It's all your fault!"  
  
Bakura snorted, "I can still hit women you know."  
  
Jou growled.  
  
Yugi giggled, "Yous all affected by it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Even me?" Yami questioned.  
  
Yugi hugged Yami, "No only them."  
  
Everybody's eyes widen then Seto tried to grab Yugi but the shield was still up.  
  
BAM!  
  
Seto: X__X  
  
"Yous tawke trun eawch day," Yugi snickered.  
  
Yami chuckled, then got up carrying Yugi out the door.  
  
They all turned to Jou who was poking his breast.  
  
Everyone: O__o;;;  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"Good morning, Ryou," Yami sat down in a chair in the kitchen and put Yugi in his lap.  
  
"Ohayo!" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Good morning," Ryou said, still has the make up on. "Umm. Can you take this off Yugi?" he looked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi's eyes widen at Ryou's face then he snapped his fingers and the make up was off.  
  
"Thank you," Ryou smiled.  
  
"Yous Welcom!" Yugi smiled back.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Yami asked, Yugi.  
  
"Hmm." Yugi put a finger to his chin. "Pway video games and then go to zoo!"  
  
Yami smiled, "Okay." Then he nuzzled Yugi's hair and it made Yugi giggle.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Bue berry pannycakes!" Yugi squealed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yugi looked over at Mokuba who was still staring at the juice. Then he got an idea and jumped off Yami's lap and went to a drawer.  
  
Yami watched confused at his light's antics.  
  
Yugi grabbed a magazine from the drawer and went over to Mokuba. Then he cast a spell on the magazine and switched it with the juice.  
  
Mokuba stared intently at the magazine thinking it was a talking juice magazine.  
  
Yugi went back to Yami and climbed back onto his lap.  
  
"What was that aibou?" Yami questioned looking at his light.  
  
"A magazine gampa looks at."  
  
Yami's eyes widen, "O...kay..."  
  
"Yami?" Yugi looked at him with big eyes.  
  
Yami smiled softly, "Let Kaiba find out for himself."  
  
Yugi giggled then nuzzled Yami's chest.  
  
'Just a few more days, just a few more days,' Yami chanted in his mind.  
  
Then the three guys, girl and boy/girl came in.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled when he was what his brother was looking at.  
  
Seto grabbed his brother and dragged him out of the kitchen while Mokuba was passive through the whole thing and still looking at the magazine.  
  
Everyone blinked while Yami and Yugi chuckled.  
  
After breakfast everyone was in the living room and Yugi was playing a shooting fox game.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes aibou?"  
  
"This game getting borwing. I know!"  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
Everyone watched nervously wondering what Yugi was thinking.  
  
Yugi points at Anzu and she disappears.  
  
Then Jou shirked like a girl and everyone looked at the boy/girl then sweatdropped.  
  
"Eh..heh..heh," Jou stuttered.  
  
Yugi continued playing his game having more fun then before.  
  
"Aibou, where's Anzu?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi turned to Yami and smiled then he pointed at the screen, "There."  
  
They all looked at the screen and saw Anzu running around and Yugi began shooting her.  
  
Anzu: Ahhhhhhhh!!  
  
BANG!  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
"Yah!" Yugi jumped.  
  
Yami smiled and sweatdropped, "Nice shot aibou, but maybe you should bring her back."  
  
"Otay!"  
  
Snap!  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
Everyone: O__o;  
  
Yugi giggled and put gum in his mouth and began chewing.  
  
"Aibou let's go to the zoo now," Yami said, picking Yugi up.  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi blew his bubble gum and it gave a small pop.  
  
Yami chuckled.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
Anzu: X__X  
  
They all got into Seto's car and Yugi was in the driver's seat.  
  
"Aibou why are you in the driver's seat?" Yami asked seating next to him.  
  
"Me dwive!" Then he turned the engine on and pressed the accelerator.  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Yugi: Weeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
Yugi was driving about 100 on a 50 street passing cars on either lane and there was a police car parked ahead.  
  
They were about to pass it and Yugi yelled, "Hi police peoples!"  
  
The two policemen standing near their car looked up and waved, "Hi, Yugi!"  
  
Everyone in car: O__O;;;  
  
"Aibou! Train coming!" Yami yelled, gripping his seat.  
  
Yugi laughed and stepped on the accelerator hard. The car was going 160 and it flew pass the tracks almost getting hit by the train.  
  
Where the cops were standing they stared at the wrecked street and where the car left.  
  
"That Yugi's a little kid again," said the tall cop.  
  
"Yep," answered the stumpy one.  
  
"Remember when he did worse?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cute kid."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Back to the car. They were neatly parked at the zoo. All of their eyes were wide almost bulging from their eye sockets.  
  
Yugi walked out giggling, "I wove dwiving!"  
  
Everybody got out shaking and holding onto the car.  
  
"A-aibou.." Yami looked at his light.  
  
Yugi looked over, "Yes?" his eyes widen.  
  
Yami somehow returns to normal and picked Yugi up.  
  
"Yah!" Yugi cheered when Yami put him on his shoulders and carried him to the zoo.  
  
The others watched.  
  
Anzu (they carried her): X__X  
  
"I was right we're going to die," Honda said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
They all turned and saw the same two cops.  
  
Everyone: O__o;;;;;;;;;  
  
GOIN TOTHEZOOWITHTHEYUGIOHCREW  
  
Klonoa: That was cute!!  
  
Cop: Yep.  
  
Klonoa: O__o; okay...  
  
C. Yugi: Me wike dwiving car.  
  
Yami: At least we didn't die.  
  
C. Yugi: ^___^ Me mwake sure Yami no hurt.  
  
Yami: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: Next chappie is they in the zoo.  
  
C. Yugi: ZOO!  
  
Yami: ^___^  
  
Klonoa: Kawaii! More Anzu torture and Jou's a girl HA! Thanks KawaiiBlackMoon for the suggestions but I'm not doing anything with the Paradox brothers.  
  
One: Cause they're weird.  
  
Two: I can't rhyme or I'll go crazy.  
  
Three: They're too bald!  
  
But thanks for the guys turning into girls and Anzu gets to be a geeky guy later because she got effected too. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
C. Yugi & Yami: ^__________^  
  
Klonoa: And Mystery I love talking to you. You can have these lives size dolls of C. Yugi and C. Yami, and your yami can gave earmuffs for when you scream they're blue with bunny pictures on them.  
  
C. Yugi & Yami: Wead and Review!  
  
Klonoa: Ha! Yami said wead!  
  
Yami: -___-  
  
SONGSONGSONGSONG  
  
Genki no SHAWAA  
  
  
  
Furasuko Kirakira suru  
  
Rika shitsu de matte'te Tsumetai te to te awase Do suri aeba atsuka narereu wa  
  
Hanabi mitai ne Minna kirei na kodoku wo daite Tatakatte'ru tenshi  
  
Genki no SHAWA Kimi ni sosoide ageru Sabishige na sono senaka wo sasaete ageru Genki no SHAWA Kimi wa hitori janai wa yuujou no ooki na wa ni mamorare teru  
  
purizumu hitomi ni ate kimi no koto mitsumeru rouka de sure chigaeba tsumuji kaze no you na yura meki  
  
yume no mayu-tachi minna jibun no kara wo yabutte tobitatta senshi yo  
  
genki no SHAWA sukoshi ochi kon da hi wa te no hira no hikari no tsubu abisete ageru genki no SHAWA kimi no moetatsu kami wo yubisaki de sotto sotto nadete ageru  
  
genki no SHAWA kimi ni sosoi de ageru sabishige na sono senaka wa sasaete ageru genki no SHAWA kimi wa hitori janai wa juujou no ooki na wa ni mamora reteru 


	5. ZOO!

C. Yugi: Yeah! Zoo!  
  
Klonoa: I love the zoo, too!  
  
Yami: As long as aibou is happy and not hurt.  
  
Klonoa: Of course.  
  
C. Yugi: ^_____^  
  
Klonoa: People seem to review Childhood Comedy more than this.  
  
Yami: Maybe because it's our stupid moments. And I can't believe Jou kissed my aibou!  
  
Klonoa: Well Yugi did it actually.  
  
Yami: He just wanted to taste sand and Jou didn't even try to stop him.  
  
Klonoa: Yami doesn't really mind glomping or hugging or a peck on the cheek, but anything beyond kissing the lips he'll go crazy.  
  
Yami: Hmph!  
  
C. Yugi: * goes to Yami and huggles him*  
  
Yami: ^____^  
  
Klonoa: They are so cute. I love playing duel monsters I've never really lost an actual finished battle.  
  
Yami: Unlike a Blue eyes loving smarty pants! (from KawaiiBlackMoon's stories)  
  
Klonoa: On with the story! I'll hand out gifts at the end.  
  
ZOOZOOZOOZOOZOO  
  
Now we are at the place where we left the Yugioh gang last chapter. The ZOO!  
  
"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!" Yugi sand on top of Yami's shoulders.  
  
"I love animals! I like lions, tigers, and bears!"  
  
"Oh my!" They turned and stared at Ryou.  
  
Ryou gave a nervous smile, "I couldn't help it."  
  
Then they began walking again with Yugi talking.  
  
"And I like emus, elephants, giraffes, monkeys, sea animals, birds.." And he keeps going and going.  
  
"How come he never said those words in chibi talk?" Seto whispered to the others.  
  
They all shrugged and Anzu regained consciousness.  
  
"He keeps going and going," Honda said.  
  
Then a guy in a pink bunny costume and beating a drum came walking by.  
  
Everyone: O___o;;  
  
"I wanna see the giraffes!" Yugi said then blew his bubble gum that gave a small pop.  
  
Yami smiled, "Okay little one."  
  
When they got to the giraffes the giraffes came right up to them.  
  
Then they noticed all the animals were staring at the group namely Yugi.  
  
Then a giraffe leaned over to Yugi and nuzzled his head to Yugi's.  
  
Yugi giggled, "Animals wike me!"  
  
When the others heard that they became nervous at the thought that all the animals were at Yugi's command.  
  
They group came nearer to Yugi and Yami somehow Honda ended up next to the um.. The couple.  
  
Yugi looked over at Honda then the giraffe then back to Honda. He then took the gum out of his mouth and stuck it in Honda's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Honda yelled trying to get the gum out.  
  
Then a giraffe came to his head and began chewing it.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Honda screamed as the giraffe tugged at his hair.  
  
Yugi squealed in laughter and Yami laughed his head off.  
  
"It's not funny! Ahhh!"  
  
Yugi giggled and clapped his hands together then he looked down at Yami.  
  
"Can I go down?"  
  
"Sure," Yami gently put Yugi down and watched Yugi run to another part of the zoo.  
  
"What about me?!" Honda yelled.  
  
Seto and Bakura came over and pulled Honda away from the giraffe. When they did a chunk of Honda's hair was ripped off.  
  
"Oww!!" Honda yelled in pain then glared at the giraffe, which was chewing his hair.  
  
Seto and Bakura shrugged, Ryou sighed and Jou kept poking his breasts.  
  
"Yami! Lions! Lions! Lions!" Yugi yelled, excitedly.  
  
Yami came over and looked in the lions pit there was a few females and about two male lions and some cubs.  
  
Then a little figure came running in with spiky hair.  
  
Yami's eyes widen, "Aibou!"  
  
Yugi jumped on a male lion and it happily gave Yugi a ride.  
  
"Yugi I'll save you!" Anzu yelled, jumping into the pit.  
  
Yugi cocked his head then whispered to the lion and the lion gave a small nod.  
  
Yami jumped in after Anzu wanting to get his light out of there but then he sweatdropped when the lion chased Anzu with Yugi happily riding on it.  
  
"We're doomed! The animals are really at his command!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
Everyone nearby sweatdropped.  
  
Then the zookeeper came in and saw the little boy that looked familiar on the lion that was chasing a ditzy looking girl.  
  
Yugi looked up and saw the zookeeper and waved, "Hi Fred!"  
  
The zookeeper, Fred waved back, "Can you please get off the lion, Yugi, I don't care if it's chasing that girl, but I have to feed it later!"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Otay!" Then he jumped off the lion that was still chasing Anzu and he ran over to Yami.  
  
Yami hugged Yugi then Yugi pulled away and smiled, "I told you animals like me."  
  
Yami ruffled his hair; "I can see that."  
  
Then a cub came over and nuzzled Yugi's leg.  
  
"Kitty!" Yugi picked up the cub and huggling it.  
  
Yami sighs then watches Anzu still being chased but by both male lions now.  
  
"Aibou let's go see the other animals."  
  
"Otay!" Yugi puts down the cub and goes to a door with Yami following.  
  
Anzu was clawing the ground with the lions grabbing her shirt and dragging her to the cave.  
  
Anzu: HELP!!  
  
Yugi and Yami looked back then at each other, "Nah!"  
  
They got back with the others and found a guy in a wolf suit pulling on Seto's hair.  
  
"I'm a wolf not a dog!" yelled the guy in the suit.  
  
"Stop it!" Seto yelled trying to hit the guy but with no luck.  
  
Then you see Bakura arguing with Ryou.  
  
"I want to see the blood thirsty emus," Bakura whined.  
  
Ryou sighed, "They aren't blood thirsty."  
  
"But the pharaoh said so and he showed me the scars, too."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami strangely.  
  
"It was from a duel monster that looked like an Emu," Yami told Yugi.  
  
Then you turn to the others. Mokuba was still reading porn Seto couldn't get it away from him. Honda was nursing his head and a drunk was hitting on Jou.  
  
Yugi smiles at the scene, "I want to go see the emus."  
  
"Yes! Finally someone agrees with me!" Bakura said, running to the birds' section.  
  
(If you don't know emus are like ostriches but a little smaller.)  
  
Yugi giggled then raced after him. Yami raised an eyebrow then followed them.  
  
When they got there, Bakura was in the Emu area and in their pen.  
  
"They don't look scary," Bakura scoffed.  
  
Yugi grins, "Attack!"  
  
All the emus turned to Bakura and slowly approached him.  
  
"Aibou, what's going on?" Yami watched the scene.  
  
"Batura wan to see emus bwood thiwsty, they are now," Yugi explained.  
  
Then the emus ran toward Bakura pecking him, biting him and trampling him.  
  
Everyone in the area stared then facefaulted.  
  
"Aahhhhhh!!" Bakura screamed. "Pharaoh! How did you survive this?!"  
  
"Um.." Yami shrugged.  
  
"Please make them stop, "Ryou pleaded to Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked up in a thinking style then looked at Ryou, "Otay."  
  
He turned to the mess and shouted, "Stop!"  
  
The emus stopped and went about their usual business.  
  
Bakura: X___x  
  
"Oh, dear," Ryou said then he went to drag his yami out.  
  
Yami blinked, 'Which is worse the emus or a duel monster?' Then he looked at Ryou and Bakura and sweatdropped, 'Emus.'  
  
"Yami me wanna see elephants," Yugi tugged on Yami's sleeve.  
  
"Otay." (K: Yami said otay! Yami: -___-)  
  
Then Yugi somehow dragged Yami to the elephants. (He's a strong little guy no wonder he can do all that torturing.)  
  
"Elephants! Elephants!" Yugi skipped swinging Yami's hand with his.  
  
When they got there they were giving rides for kids on the elephants.  
  
Yugi let go of Yami's hand and race to the elephants, "Ride! Ride!"  
  
Yami just smiled and watched Yugi get helped onto an elephant.  
  
"Let's go Ellie!" Yugi yelled, the elephant stomped out of the pen.  
  
Yami: O___o;;  
  
Anzu got out of the lion pit and she had scratches, bite marks and ripped clothes.  
  
Then Anzu heard stomping, she turned to the sound and saw an elephant with Yugi on it.  
  
"Trample the witch!" Yugi yelled.  
  
The elephant did as he said then started going towards Anzu and her eyes widened.  
  
The elephant trampled and jumped on her then ran in a different direction and Yugi jumped off running to the penguin pen.  
  
Anzu: X___x  
  
"Aibou! Aibou! Where are you?!" Yami shouted while running trying to find his light.  
  
Then Yami spotted penguins running around and some were heading in Seto's direction. (I liked it when the penguin calls Seto daddy in one story can't remember which.)  
  
Seto sees the penguins and they're honking at him.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Not the penguins!" Seto screamed then ran off.  
  
Mokuba was sitting nearby and looked up then looked back at the porn.  
  
"Okay..." Yami said then he heard a little shout.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi ran over.  
  
Yami sighed, he kneeled down and held Yugi, "You scared me little one."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, "Me sorry me no leave you."  
  
"It's okay," Yami brushed Yugi's bangs out of his eyes. "Let's go."  
  
"What about others?"  
  
Yami looked around and saw Anzu who was flat, the guy in the wolf suit was hitting on Jou now, then Jou punched him and the drunk guy, some penguins were peaking at Honda's hair, Ryou was talking care of Bakura and Seto was running around with penguins chasing him.  
  
"Let's just go walk home," yami picked Yugi up.  
  
Yugi yawned and snuggled into Yami clinging onto him.  
  
SNUGGLEYAMIYEAH!  
  
C. Yugi: * yawns*  
  
Yami: Aww..my aibou's sleepy. * Holds him and rubbing his back soothingly*  
  
C. Yugi: ^__^ * yawns*  
  
Klonoa: He's so adorable! Anybody please give me ideas, for the carnival with C.Yugi, and the yamis, the others have to go to school, for now. Okay and for gifts. MYSTERY! I get a Mystery credit card!! It has unlimited money! Cool! And Yugi and Yami get one too.  
  
C. Yugi + Yami: Tank you!  
  
Klonoa: Yami said Tank you!  
  
Yami: -___- why do you say that?  
  
Klonoa: It sounds funny when you're not chibi and saying it.  
  
Yami: -___-  
  
Klonoa: From chibi gohan fan are duel monster plushies and 1,000 lb of candy for Yugi!  
  
C. Yugi: Tankies!  
  
Klonoa: From DarkSun for C. Yugi a life size dark magician plushie, the '200 ways to torture annoying people,' book, and this machine that lets you create anything you want which comes with a book.  
  
C. Yugi: Tankies! Tankies! Tankies!  
  
Klonoa: Yami gets the negatives to DarkSun's pictures of chibi Yugi, a book entitled, 'How to get rid of mental cops (you know who you are)'.  
  
Yami: * blinks* The cops aren't that bad.  
  
Klonoa: I get DarkSun's brain to give his ideas for the story? Umm..maybe I should give your brain back. Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed come to my site to see yami/yugi pics and music that I'm changing every few weeks. Its called www.geocities.com/yamiluvyugi  
  
C. Yugi: ^__^ wead & weaview!!  
  
SONGSONGSONGSONG  
  
'Koerarenai' 'IRA IRA suru' HAADORU o kowashitatte nanni mo kotae wa denai shi  
  
CHIKATA toka aijou unnun BARANSU o mamoranai to Jibun o miushinatte shimau yo  
  
Ayatsurare teru no ka? On the field, daremo go Obiezu ni, go away, demo..  
  
Mienai -ashita- no michi Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai Me o tojite kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto Kiseki o hiki ate you  
  
Honki dashite ikite itara taisetsuna na mono go fuete Iya na koto wasurete itanda  
  
Mienai kizuna koso, on the field, daremo ga Hitsuyou na, it's the power, dakara..  
  
Hitori no samishisa tsuyosa o shitte Itami o wakaru ima Jibun ni osoi kakaru donna koto mo Nigenai de seoeteru  
  
Heiki na kaoshite urakiru hito ga Amari ni mo ooi -ima- Me o tojite kokoro de miru, just like cards, sore wa Yakusoku sareta, yes! You are the winner  
  
Mienai -ashita- dakara koso WAKU WAKU dekirun dato, ah, kizuita Never lose! Kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto Kiseki ga okoru kara 


	6. Carnival

K: I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I have the case of writer's block.

C. Yugi: Whyter's bwock?

Yami: It means she never had a good plot since the beginning.

K: …um yeah.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

While Yami was walking with Yugi in his arms the others caught up to them and are now following slowly behind, way behind.

Then everyone heard music and it woke Yugi, his eyes brightened.

"Carnival! Carnival! Can we go pwease?" Yugi gave Yami the puppy dog eyes.

Yami couldn't help but say yes to the adorable eyes. So they started going in the direction of the carnival and the rest of the gang groaned.

When they got there, their eyes widened while Yami covered Yugi's eyes.

"What kind of carnival is this?" Seto exclaimed.

There were people gambling, strippers and bars all over the place.

"Oh this is the adult section," said some random guy. (Yami: Bravo. K: Shut up. Yami: Still the whole things a lame excuse. K: XP Yami: -___-)

"Where's the children section than?" Yami questioned trying to cover his aibou's eyes.

"Over there," the guy pointed.

Yami nodded then began walking quickly in the direction the guy pointed to.

Yugi could see a little through Yami's hand and saw some of the gang stay behind going straight to the bar. Then he thought of something and began to do a spell on Mokuba.

Mokuba dropped the porn magazine then started staring at random strippers waiting for them to take it all off.

Yugi giggled then snuggled into Yami more.

When they got there, there were a lot of children on rides and playing games.

"Fairy wheely!" Yugi pointed.

Yami smiled and carried Yugi to the Ferris wheel while the others wandered off.

Bakura and Ryou were at a bench since Bakura couldn't really do much due to the emu incident.

Anzu went straight to the bumper cars. (Maybe that's where she gets all her brain damage.)

Seto, Jou and Mokuba were still in the adult section doing who knows what. (Yami: You should know. K: Nope. Yami: -____-)

Anzu was next in line for the bumper cars but she wouldn't move so one of the workers threw her into an ugly pink car and it sparked a few times.

At the time Yugi and Yami enter the Ferris wheel and were the only ones on the eight seat blue carriage. (Yami: Why's that? K: I think everyone saw Yugi driving. Yami: Ah… what happened to the car? K: Who cares? It Seto's problem. Yami: Okay.)

Yugi started to snuggle Yami then he spotted Anzu who was being bumped around by kids half her age.

Yugi giggled, "Looky Yami," pointing to Anzu.

Yami looked down and chuckled when he saw Anzu cornered.

Suddenly the ride stopped and they heard the guy below say the ride seemed to be stuck and the passengers will be stuck up there for a while.

"Wes stuck?" Yugi's eyes were 'teary'.

Yami held Yugi tightly to him stroking his hair; "It's okay I'm here."

Yugi sniffed then buried his head into Yami's chest; "Yous keep me safe?" (K: The Ferris wheel is pretty high. Yami: Than how did we here the guy below? K:… Yami:…)

Yami smiled down, "Of course." (K: You smile a lot when Yugi's around. Yami: Duh!)

Yugi smiled up at him, "I lovey you Yami!" then he kissed his yami on the lips. Yami's eyes widened and he blushed, a deep crimson pulling away from the kiss. Yugi gave Yami a hurt look.

"I do something wong?" he said with tearful eyes.

"No!" Yami said quickly. "But where'd you learn to do that?"

"I saw Ryou and Batura do it before we go to zoo and they say they lovey each other and Ryou was all teary," Yugi explained.

"Well you only do that with somebody you like," Yami said slowly.

"You no like me?" asked Yugi tears threatening to drop again.

"Of course I do aibou!" Yami wiped the tears away; "I love you."

Yugi's tears stopped falling and he gave Yami a non-mischievous but honest sweet smile, then he laid his head on Yami's chest again. "I love you too." (K: Only if he knew. Yami: What? K: Something… Yami: What?! K: Don't you think he sounded older when he said that? Yami:…maybe. K:…)

Yami sighed laying his head on Yugi's. 'Only if you loved me in that sense aibou.'

"Yami are you sure you're okay?" Ryou asked his yami while tending to his wounds.

"I don't know. How did the pharaoh put up with emus?"

Ryou sweatdropped, "I don't know?"

"Hmph," Bakura pouted (K: Woah he pouted. Bakura: I don't point! K: Right… where'd you come from? Bakura:… *runs away* K:…) then he smirked, "Maybe you can kiss all my wounds and make them all better.

Ryou blushed then smacked his yami's back, "Yami! Stop saying this like that." Then he saw Bakura in pain and he realized that he hit his yami on the place the emus pecked him the most.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Ryou rubbed Bakura's back softly.

Bakura smiled.

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked the female Jounouchi.

'She' shrugged, then pointed to Mokuba who saw watching a female stripper.

Seto's eyes widen he was about to walk over there but he felt someone pull him back on the stool. He looked over to Jou who looked out of it.

"Have a drink Seto!" Jou shoved a mug into his face.

Seto stared at it, "No."

Jou glared, "Hey guys pin him!"

Seto looked around and saw some big burly guys (K: Seems like Jou got some new friends.) approach him. Then he turned to Jou; "I hate you."

"I loves you too," Jou said grabbing a few bottles of alcohol.

Seto's eyes widened, 'No wonder. He's drunk! And now he wants me drunk!' Then the men pinned him and Jou brought a bottled to his lips. 'I'm so going to kill the puppy!'

"Yami I's sleepy," Yugi yawned.

"It's okay the ride will be fixed soon and we can go home," Yami said.

"Yami look!" Yugi pointed at the sky.

Yami squinted, "Isn't that Anzu?" He looked over to the bumper cars but all he could see was smoke.

"She go flying through de air!" Yugi giggled.

Yami sweatdropped and smiled, "Uh, yeah."

Suddenly the ride jerked forward and began moving slowly.

"Ride fixed!" Yugi said.

Yami held Yugi until the ride stopped and carried him off the ride. "Let's go home the others can get home by themselves."

Yugi responded with a sleepy nod and yawn.

They walked by Bakura and Ryou who got up and followed them.

"Had any fun?" Ryou asked.

Yami sighed, "We got stuck on the Ferris wheel."

Bakura began laughing, which made Yami slap his back making him wince. 

"Let's just go home," Yami said holding Yugi who fell asleep.

They passed by a cotton candy machine with half of Anzu's body sticking out of the cotton candy.

When they got home Bakura and Ryou shared Grandpa's room since he wasn't there and no one else to argue on whom gets the room.

Yami was in Yugi's room and he already changed his aibou's clothes with much difficulty in his part. (K: Pedophile! Yami: Am not! What's pedophile? K:…)

He laid Yugi on the bed than crawled beside him. He wrapped his arms around his aibou's small form.

Suddenly there was a sound of the door being slammed and something being thrown onto hard but Yami ignored it being too tired to care.

He looked at Yugi brushing a bang out of his face. 'I wish you did mean those words the same way I did, aibou.'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: Presents!

C. Yugi: Yeah!

K: From Silver Ankh to Yugi all the ice cream he can eat.

C. Yugi: I's cream!

Yami: Don't eat too much or you'll get sick.

C. Yugi: Otay Yami!

K: To Yami '10,000 Ways on Helping Your Light Wreak Havoc. (For fun.)

Yami:…okay, um, thanks.

K: I got a cure for writer's block! But it doesn't help when I have finals to study. ;__; Oh well and everyone else gets insurance.

Everyone: Yah.

K: They sound dull. From Griffin D. Sage to Yugi a Feral Imp, Silver Fang, Exodia plushies, a blanket with Dark Magician on it.

C. Yugi: *hugs all his stuff*

K: And a game boy advance with Dark Duel Stories.

C. Yugi: Games! Games!

K: So I'm just going to study now…nah maybe later.

Yami: That's what you always say.

K: I know it's so hard to keep a story going. 

Yami: Yeah all you think of is the beginning and end.

K:…um, vote on who gets turned into a girl or Anzu's case a guy. Seto, Bakura, Honda or Anzu.

C. Yugi: *blink blink* Weaview and vote pwease!

Songsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsongsong

****

Ano Hi no Gogo

Tooi tooi mukashi ni mo koko ni ita youna ki ga suru 

Yuuhi ga irotta houkago no kyoushitsu

Kiri sugita maegami o yubisashi warau minna to

Boku ga boku de aru tameni to

Gamushara mae dake mite kita

Taai mo nai kono jikan ni

Mamora reterutte kizuki mo shinai de

Dare datte sorezore ni mukau zahyou chigau keredo

Ima wa sou yose atta KOKORO onaji dane

Nagai michi itsumademo tsugazu hanarezu iretara

Kimi ga kimi de aru tameni wa 

Nani o nozomi yume miru?

Boku ni dekiru koto wa subete

Youi shiteru yo kuchi ja ienakute mo

Sukoshi zutsu toki wa nagareru

Maegami boku no mabuta ni

Fureru koro mo kitto kawara nu

Yuuyake ga minna o tsutsunde

Boku ga boku de aru tameni to 

Nanika o samishi tsuzuketa

Taai mo nai kono jikan ga

Kotae dato shitta, kore kara mo zutto…


	7. 3rd Day Beach!

K: Finally updating this fic… *gasps* final exams coming soon too! *Faints* 

C. Yugi: She okay?

Yami: I think she's asleep.

C. Yugi : I once knew an authoress she died she died. My yami said she was sleeping he lied he lied.

Yami: Oo; I'm not lying.

K: … X__x

C. Yugi: ^^ Okay! Peoples read on!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Yugi shot out of bed with wide eyes then his eyes began to go watery at the rude awakening.

Yami hearing the scream and feeling the emotions of Yugi coursing through him he immediately got up and tried to sooth the crying hikari.

Yugi eventually calmed down and sniffed. "Yami… wat was that?" Yugi asked clinging onto Yami.

"I don't know, aibou. I'll go check."

"Yami," Yugi looked up at him, "Don't weave me."

Yami responded by picking the little one up and carrying him downstairs to  see what the screaming was about. When they got there Seto was on one couch and Jounouchi was in the other both with blankets around them and Jounouchi wasn't a girl anymore.

"What happened here?" Yami asked shifting Yugi in his arms while eyeing the two. He noticed both of them turning red at the question. Yami raised an eyebrow in suspicion, and Yugi looked at the two intently.

"Why you not wearing cwothes?" Yugi asked, which made them turn even redder. 

Yami's eyes widen and he edged his way to the kitchen suspecting what they had done may be true. 

 "Is something wong Yami? What'd they do?" Yugi asked from his seat as Yami poured some cereal into a bowl. 

"You'll understand when you're older aibou."

"Otay…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryou yawned after he heard the screaming then cling back onto Bakura. He frowned when he felt his yami's body was softer. He looked at his yami and his eyes began to widen. "Oh… bloody… hell."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bakura was grumbling on the couch while Ryou rubbed his er… her arm. Bakura was wearing one of Yami's tank tops and Yugi's baggy shorts; he also stole a bra from… Anzu's room that she was using.

Yami sat across from them with little Yugi in his lap. He had his cheeks puffed out trying to hold in his laughter. Bakura saw this and glared at him, which didn't seem impressive at the moment.

Jounouchi had his head in Seto's lap while Seto was sitting cross-legged on the floor. They admitted their feelings after last night's incident. (K: Last chapter people were wondering what the sound was. It was Seto throwing Jou onto the couch.)

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jounouchi asked then sighed when Seto began running his fingers though Jou's hair. 

"I don't know. What do you want to do aibou?" Yami asked the little toddler on his lap.

"Um, lets go to beach!" Yugi clapped his little hands together.

Bakura gulped, "The beach?"

Yami glared at him, "We're going and no arguing."

Suddenly, the front door creaked open and they all turned to see Anzu fall in, face first. Yami blinked, "We better go before she wakes up." Everyone nodded.

"Hey," Jou suddenly said, "Where's Honda?"

[The Zoo]

"Get these freaking penguins away from me!" Honda yelled running from the flightless birds.

[Back]

Everyone shrugged then went to change into their swimsuits or in Bakura's case… Anzu's swimsuit, which didn't look bad on him.

[Beach] 

Bakura was lying under an umbrella and on a towel. He er… she frowned when some guys would whistle at him. But was surprised when Ryou would punch each one in the face. 

Right now Ryou was digging a hole in the sand for some reason. Seto was watching Jounouchi get hit by wave after wave. Yami was with Yugi as always watching Yugi splash in the shallow water.

"Yami?" Yugi stared at his hand. 

"Yes aibou?"

"What this?" Yugi holds up his hand, which had, a sea star attached to it. Yami frowned when he tried to get it off but it seemed stuck to Yugi then he gently put Yugi's hand in the water and pulled again but to know avail.

"Yugi are you holding onto it?"

"Um," Yugi looked at Yami then turned and threw the sea star far. Yami's eyes bulged when he saw a shark come out and eat it.

"Sharky!" Yugi squealed in delight and wanted to swim over there but Yami lifted him up and carried him back to their stuff on the beach.

"Aibou, sharks can be dangerous," Yami said.

"But Sharky's my friend. He helped eat a boy that bullied me in skool," Yugi pouted.

Yami: O__o;

When they got to their spot they began laughing when they saw Bakura's head was the only part of his body that wasn't buried in the sand. Ryou had some how lured Bakura into the hole and buried him, er, her, whatever.

"Bakura, where's Ryou?" Yami asked drying Yugi with a towel

"I don't know where he went after some guy slapped my ass while I was getting up," Bakura grumbled.

Yami blinked then felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Yugi pointing to something. He looked up and gawked when he saw Ryou pummeling someone twice his size.

Suddenly he winced when he heard a squeal behind him. He turned to see a purple haired female hugging Yugi a little too tightly. "He's so cute!" she squealed.

Yami glared at her then felt even more enraged when she squeezed Yugi's face to her overly sized breasts. Yugi was crying with tears, he kept screaming Yami's name over and over. 

Yami couldn't take it anymore he didn't care if she was a woman or that the place was a public beach. He grabbed Yugi from her and then threw her far into the ocean. He was gasping in anger at the woman then looked down to see Yugi clinging to his leg.

He quickly sat down and flushed Yugi against him, running his finger through Yugi's still wet hair.

"Shh, shh. The evil lady is gone aibou. Shh," Yami soothed to Yugi.

"What happened?" Jou asked running over to them. 

"Yugi was being squeezed by some woman," Yami seethed then softened when Yugi sniffled. 

"Oh," Jounouchi said then looked up to see girls surrounding Seto. "Hey! He's mine you sluts!" Jounouchi then ran over to them.

"Yami?" Yugi finally looked up. "What's a slut?"

Yami had a blank look on his face, "Um, I'll tell you when you're older."

"Otay!" Yugi suddenly brightened. 

"Ahhhh! Ryou!"

They both turned to see crabs crawl out of the sand and surround Bakura. They looked at each other then began walking over to a food stand. (K: Oo; what help they were.)

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ryou! Ow! Pharaoh!" 

"Hey pretty need savin'," said a brunette who was looking down at Bakura almost drooling.

Bakura was about to say something rude but Ryou suddenly came and knocked the guy out. "Mine!" Then he dug Bakura out and suddenly deeply kissed him.

…okay.

Jounouchi finally got rid of all the girls and settled to cuddling Seto. "Seto?" Jou said looking up at him, and Seto responded with a grunt. "Where's Mokuba?"

"I had someone take him home."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Since he's under Yugi's spell."

Seto shrugged, "He seemed okay when I sent him home."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

[Kaiba mansion]

"WEEEEEEEE!" Mokuba hung from a chandelier then swung onto a couch. He ran into the kitchen and gorged down a lot of chocolate then started, well, wrecking the place, yeah. Let's just say there's going to be a lot of holes in the walls soon.

[Beach]

"Okay," Jou said then fell quickly to sleep. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: That was odd.

C. Yugi: Yami save me from evil lady. *Huggles Yami*

Yami: ^^ yeah…

C. Yugi: Song! Pwease!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wild Drive
    
    manTAN na ENERUGII wa ikiba o nakushite komatteru ze
    
    dare ka ga chotto yurasu dake de taikutsu na haretsu suru ze   
    
    I Ride, White Line no ue o  OH, OH, OH,
    
    Sit down  shinrai shiteru basho de  OH, OH, OH,
    
    mayotteru ma ni yukeru ze!
    
    hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni
    
    kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku
    
    futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda  omae no Soul
    
    Best na seichou wa umidasu yo
    
    tomaranai WILD DRIVE
    
    bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru
    
    Will wa  Beat o sagashite  narifuri kamawazu ni yuku
    
    subete no  Mighty na kaze  tayasuku kechirashite Fly
    
    Free ni ikiru koto no imi o  OH, OH, OH,
    
    Greed ni me o fuse te o fureba  OH, OH, OH,
    
    Stand up  sono toki da ze
    
    hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni
    
    kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku   
    
    futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda  omae no Soul
    
    Best na seichou wa umidasu yo
    
    tomaranai WILD DRIVE
    
    bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru
    
    chikyuu wa itazura ni daichi o  OH, OH, OH,
    
    furuwase choushi ni norisugite  OH, OH, OH,
    
    atto iu ma ni yukina yo
    
    hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni
    
    kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku   
    
    hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni
    
    kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku   
    
    futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda  omae no Soul
    
    Best na seichou wa umidasu yo
    
    tomaranai WILD DRIVE
    
    bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru
    
    tobira o tataiteru
    
    WILD DRIVE  WILD DRIVE


End file.
